teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Team Umizoomi Wiki:General guidelines
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. Policies for this Wiki are found below. These guidelines must be obeyed. If you have a problem with any of the guidelines, please bring it up on the Message Wall. Thank you. General guidelines * No vandalism - Offensive text, off-topic information, blanking pages, and messing up pages is a violation of all Wiki policies. Such behavior will have you blocked from this wiki. *Everyone hates spam - Never go Fast-Tony'ing around by selling your products, organization, or bank scams. You will be blocked from this without a second thought. * This wiki is about Team Umizoomi - Information must be from the actual Team Umizoomi body-of-art. If your content is about unrelated stuff from other movies or matters, don't post it. (Ex.Inserting Rio or Angry Birds, Third & Bird, Dragon Village etc. on here.) * Information must be true - Only add information if it actually happened. Speculation is forbidden. So if you have an article about new season or episode: The Series and no references, don't post, it will be deleted, and possibly protected. * You can't predict the future - Don't make up upcoming episode or new characters as we refer as an "Ice Crystal Balls". It will be deleted. * We're not MySpace or Facebook - Don't treat this like a place to make friends, it's not. You edit and be productive or you get it. You are allowed to make friends, however extended conversations must be held via email. The forums reserved for an occasional talk. * Check, check, check - Your spelling is important to the wikis content. Try not to make a mess on the page such as spelling errors and broken links. Please use American English Because that language is the accurate spelling. If you change into British, your edit will be undoing. * Most important - Have fun! But try to make sure those around you have fun too! * No media contents including images, icons, videos, .pdf documents and audio files whose subtances show neither relation to other Nick.Jr or any matters or issues of Team Umizoomi Wiki shall be kept on this site. The only exception is that these medias are specifically used in a way that is necessary to this site's functionality or an individual whose identity exists on this site. These foreign media shall be permanently deleted by the administrators once found or report. * If you received any warning in any way, shape, or form, please check your talk page or your message wall. Image use guidelines * Images should be high quality, mid to low resolution (no bigger than eight hundred pixels wide) and PNG or JPG. * Images should be named correctly, do not add IM0423.jpg to our files, but rather name it correctly, examples:Hearing Milli's heartbeat.png, Buster.png etc. *Images should have the license if they are screenshots. General article guidelines * No Internet slangs - while this is an online encyclopedia covering everything in Nick, please refrain from using common Internet speech such as "how r u", "he died 2" or "leet" language like "H1 W475 UP?" (hi what's up). Smileys such as ":)" shouldn't be used either, this applies to articles and user talk pages. * Keep interaction focused on improvement - do not add messages like "will he return on the next movie" or "i love this character!" on the talk pages of characters. No personal feelings - please refrain from adding "______ movie sucks". * Add trivia but don't copy paste from IMDb. * Do not write words with all capital letters such as "I HATE CARNIVOROUS ORNITHISCHIAN." or "WHAT THE HACK WAS MILLI?" * Think carefully if you adding the italic words. Do not overuse italic words. Category use guidelines Categories have been created in order to classify pages into groups according to their mutual similarity in their contents. There are procedures and sets of rules that users must follow in order to correctly add an article to a category or create the new article without corrupting those categories or pages. Fan art Policy Fan-made drawings, sketches, or any digital materials made by any third parties unaffiliated with fans are enforced with strict usage and regulations. Every users are required to properly use those files as described by Team Umizoomi Wiki Fan Art Policy. Community User pages * Do not edit a user page if it's not your own - it's rude, and if there's a orthography/grammatical error or suggestion, you can say it to the user by contacting through their message wall. *Do not add images that are copyrighted - Screenshots or part of them shouldn't go on your page, it goes away from the fair use policy in the USA. Completely user generated images/fanart are OK to add. * You are free to add links to other Wikia wikis you use, to add own polls for fun, to-do lists, etc. But never link to the adult sites even it's your own page. External links policy: * Only add external links to show off your work on other website, example: you can add a link to your YouTube channel if you make your own video productions, your Newgrounds profile if you're a flash designer, your deviantART account if you're a visual artist/writer, etc. No links to personal websites. You can't add a link to your Facebook profile/MySpace, etc. Twitter is allowed since it doesn't have a lot of personal information. * Do not use URL shorteners like bit.ly or tinyurl.com. * Do not add links to adult websites, it is considered spam and you could be blocked forever in this Wiki if you do so. User talk pages/Message Wall * Contact other users with their talk page - if there's something important to tell them, don't just add "Hi how are you" or stuff that isn't focused on taking actions on the wiki. * Reply on the other user pages - if someone leaves a message on your page and the discussion is only meant to be between you and him, it'd be polite to reply on their own user talk page so that they find your response easier, this doesn't apply to admin pages. * Be polite - treat people as you want them to treat you. * Don't spam - don't insert gibberish (example: aeh0tuw4htuhq34-prj2qh308hrq3r), nonsense text in other people pages. User sub-directories User sub-directories, for example User:ABC/Notes, can be used only by their own user who created the page after adding an slash (/) and a name after their username. They can have notes, memos, or drafts of articles they're working in, also movie reviews about the series can be added, personal thoughts, etc. Article Guidelines Profanity * Do NOT insert profanity into articles, categories, images, comments or any other page on wiki. You be blocked for up a year if you do it. If you continue to do it after the block expires you will be blocked for even longer. Any pages created with profanity will be either deleted or have the words changed. If the title has profanity in it, the article will either be moved, and have the redirect left behind or it will be deleted and then protected so only admins at Team Umizoomi wiki can create it. Then you will be reported to wikia staff if you do so. Adult content * No one is allowed to post adult content in articles or upload mature images. Anyone who does will be blocked for two years a minimum, and at the maximum permanently. Then you will be reported to wikia staff for do so. That will including violence, sexual or gambling contents. Threatening messages * If you post threatings messages in a article or a talk page, you'll be blocked permanently, and reported to wikia staff. Article comments #No spam (posting useless links). #No profanity. #No going off-subject from what the article is about. #No sharing opinions or thoughts out characters (such as I hate XXXX characters, etc.) #No links to adult sites or images. This will get you banned no questions asked. #No trolling or hating other users. #Only post a comment if you feel that it will be helpful to improving the article. ##Making edit requests if you can't edit a page, move a page or upload images. ##Asking a question if you aren't sure whether something should be added or removed or not. Images * The images uploaded here include only screenshots or any images related in which all must be official images released by Nick.Jr and other third parties in affialiation with the two. Fan-made drawing, arts and photos or any other unofficial visual materials are not allowed on main articles and can only be posted in the following pages: **User page **User blog **User talk **Forum **Personal template The only time a promotional image should be used as a character's portrait in Character Infobox is when we can't find a good screenshot of that character completely still, so there isn't any blurs or pixelatation around them.